


Sea Life Speed Dating

by McKayRulez



Series: Plenty Of Fish In The Sea [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Technology, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fish, Interspecies Relationship(s), Other, Post Episode: s03e12 Echoes, Rare Pairings, Space Whales, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cadman however, felt that it could be helped if he put effort into it, or at least - if proven wrong - settle for less then what normal people had..<br/>Yeah.. 'less than normal'.. Rodney thought to himself with an eye roll. This was far from that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Life Speed Dating

Rodney couldn't belief he had been reduced to this.. Let alone couldn't believe he let Cadman of all people talk him into doing it. 

Rodney knew he was terrible with people and socially inept. That was just a part of his charming quirks that he couldn't help. 

Cadman however, felt that it could be helped if he put effort into it, or at least - if proven wrong - settle for less then what normal people had.. 

Yeah.. 'less than normal'.. Rodney thought to himself with an eye roll. This was far from that. 

 

The Oceanographers stationed on Atlantis to study Lantea's vast oceans had recently made a discovery in a Bio Lab. Similar to the lab he had found that translated the Whale language, they had found another lab that contained a more advanced stage of equipment that communicate with all ocean life. 

Of course the Marine Biologists all had a field day with the discovery. McKay himself, couldn't care less about what the softer sciences had discovered and to him he had already been there done that anyway even if it was just with the Flagisallus . It was close enough. Then Cadman had to ruin it and go tap dancing weirdo on him. 

She said that practicing talking to the fish, wouldn't hurt his skills anymore than he managed to screw up himself. So here we are.. 'Sea Life Speed dating..'

Rodney leaned his chin on the palm of his hand bored, as he looked at the wide arrange of specimens in their tanks. If you thought talking to fish was probably boring you wouldn't be more right. Plus, most of the fish weren't his type anyway.. Not that he really cared about that or anything.. He wasn't that desperate, he mentally told himself.  
\--

The squid: 

_"You only have two arms!?" The squid seemed astounded. "How do you get anything done?!"_

"And how do you do anything without hands!" McKay retaliated feeling a little put off. 

_"Well I have-"_

Rodney cut him off, batting his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes I know, you have suckers."

The squid seemed to contemplate McKay for a moment then changed tactics. _"Oh look at you! I could just squeeze you! You're so squeezable looking!"_

"Okay, next!" Rodney said, shivering slightly at the thought of being squeezed to death by slimy squid. The squid was way to eccentric for his tastes. 

\--

The Pufferfish:

McKay felt like the Pufferfish reminded him to much of himself. If you got near him his shields where in place and was all spikey, but under that protective layer hide something nice.. McKay felt too awkward seeing himself symbolized through a fish, so he went to the next specimen. 

\--

The Goldfish:

McKay was beyond annoyed at this little thing. 

_"Who are you?"_

"Rodney! I told you four times already!" Frustration was eating away any patience he had left.

_"Well?"_

"Well what?" Rodney played with his fingers in agitation. 

_"What is your name then?"_

"RODNEY!"

_"Yes.. You don't have to yell. I know my name. And you are?"_

"That's my name!" 

_"Wait.. So what's my name?"_

"Oh my-"

 

\--  
The Sea Turtle:

McKay couldn't talk to the sea turtle. She was much too shy to come out of her shell. 

At least this is better than the goldfish, McKay thought reluctantly.

\--  
The Krill:

Not the worst conversationalists in the world.. They where quiet enthusiastic, unlike the others.. Actually, they were too much in fact.. They all wanted to talk at once. Rodney couldn't just talk to one individually. 

_"Hey!"_

_"Hey!"_

_"Hi!"_

_"What are yooouuu?"_

_"What is this?"_

_"Are you lost?_

_"Know where any good Plankton is?_

_"He's mine losers!"_ The Squid said proudly as she re-entered the scene. 

_"Huh?"_

_"What?"_

Loud chorus of voices together. _"AHHHHH SQUID!_

_"RUNNNNNNN!"_

\--

The Crab:

The crab was ironically, crabby, but it was something he could relate with, since he'd been feeling pretty irritable with most of his co-worker morons always messing up, so he has to save the day. 

This crabbiness turned around though when a pod of Flagisallus neared the city, being close enough to contact.

\--

Sam The Flagisallus:

Rodney was more then happy to finally have a conversation with Sam. He thankfully, returned the interest. 

_"How are you?"_ There was worry in his translated voice.

"Okay.. Good. Everything's good. Fine.. Happy now that you're here, and I can speak to you in a frequency you can understand. I wondered what it would be like to talk to you with you understanding it.." Rodney could feel himself starting to reach babbling stage so he turned the conversation back to him. "How are you?" 

_"Good.. Families been doing well since the crisis was averted.. So.. you're sure you're okay?"_ There was some uncertain doubt there. 

"I'm fine... Why?.. Did you notice something wrong?" Rodney started quickly looking over himself feeling his hypochondria flair up. 

_"No.. I was just worried about you.. After you nearly drowned-"_

"Don't remind me." Rodney cut in with a wince. He still got some nightmares, along with moby dick making it even worse.

_"And then you got hurt by our speech.._

"Yeah well, all better now." Rodney gave a half smile. He felt touched Sam cared so much about his safety. Though he supposed he shouldn't be surprised by that considering how long he stayed when he was in the jumper to make sure he got help. 

"You uh.. Wanna eat?.. I'm feeling a little peckish.." Rodney stated as subtle as he could which probably wasn't subtle at all that he was asking him on a dinner date. 

_"Sure. I suppose."_

"Good.. I know the perfect spot for krill..."


End file.
